The invention relates to a tool that can separate and exert pressure on string-like material, such as strings, fibers, ropes, etc. One embodiment of the invention is particularly useful in forming rope loops on archery bow strings.
Rope loops, also known as string loops, bow loops and/or D-loops, are a common feature on archery bow strings, as they provide several benefits to the archer. Such benefits include the prevention of premature wear on the serving, and the elimination of “nock pinch” when at full draw, which prevents the arrow from falling off the bow string at full draw. The rope loops are typically attached to the bow string via a pair of cinch knots.
While rope loops are popular in archery, forming the rope loop on the bow string with the necessary amount of tension in the cinch knots of the loop without damaging the bow string serving and/or the loop can be difficult. Tapered needle nose pliers and/or screw drivers have been used to pull hard on the rope to tighten the cinch knots. However, such a method has a risk of damaging the bow string.